Outcast
by ScarletEmpress2017
Summary: Keith never talked much about his life before being adopted. Luckily, Shiro was far too curious to just let it go. The two delve into memories forgotten and pushed back by the war.
1. Runaways

_"This is it, kiddo."_

 _"T, where are we?"_

 _"K, this is where you're gonna be staying from now on."_

 _"Nuh-uh! I don't like it. I wanna go home."_

 _"K, sweetheart, I need you to listen._ This _is gonna be your home now."_

 _"_ What? _No, no! I wanna stay with you."_

 _The little boy launched himself into the young lady's arms, nuzzling where his smaller body could reach._

 _"Kiddo, I know you do, but it's not safe for you at the apartment."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because trouble found it's way in, that's why."_

 _"Do I have to stay here?"_

 _"I wouldn't bring you here if you didn't baby."_

 _"Well, you're gonna visit me, right?"_

 _No answer._

 _"You_ are _gonna visit, right?"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Well, why not?"_

 _"Because this place doesn't let strangers visit."_

 _"But you're not a stranger! I know you!"_

 _"But they don't. Sweetie, they don't let people like me visit. They think I'm dangerous."_

 _"But you're not!"_

 _"I know that. But they won't care about me. All they're gonna care about is you."_

 _"…I still have to stay, don't I?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"…Am I ever gonna see you again?_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Do you_ have _to leave?"_

 _"I gotta, sweetie. As much as I wish I didn't have to."_

 _"Please don't leave."_

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

"Please…"

Keith woke up slowly, the vestiges of his dream pushing him into the waking world. He felt wetness threatening to roll down his cheeks and rubbed his eyes, unwilling to start crying. It would accomplish nothing. He sat up in his bed and stared dazedly at nothing. His thoughts too far away to grasp. He slowly got out of bed and pulled his shoes on and stumbled out his door. He took a few steps past the other rooms and on towards Shiro's door. He knocked twice before the door opened.

"Can't sleep?" Shiro groggily joked.

Keith nodded tiredly. Shiro shook his head good-naturedly and guided Keith inside. They sat on Shiro's bed and Keith flopped onto the elder with exhaustion oozing out of every pore.

"So, I know I saw you go to bed earlier. How come you're awake right now?"

"Bad dream."

Shiro sobered up instantly, the sleep leaving his body and practically knocking him wide awake. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"What about?"

"The day I got dropped off at the orphanage."

"…Sorry to hear that."

He was. The last time Keith had had that dream was less than a year after Shiro's family took him in. And that was the time Keith first told Shiro about the group that had taken him in off the streets.

"I miss them, sometimes…"

"They took you in off the streets, I can understand the attachment. What I don't understand is why you've never talked much about them."

"There's nothing to tell. They took me in, then they put me in an orphanage. It's not a front page news story."

"Seems pretty important to you."

"It's not."

"Then why lie about it?"

"I'm not-"

"Keith."

The younger pushed himself up and looked up at the elder. His eyes were pained. Shiro hugged him.

"You know, you said that they were some of the coolest people you ever met."

"When I was what, nine?" Keith quipped.

"You were ten," Shiro corrected.

"Oh, right. And what does a ten-year-old know about 'cool'?"

"I don't know, Zoie sounded like a pretty cool gal to me."

Keith froze before untangling himself from Shiro's embrace. Shiro, on the other hand, was avoiding Keith's gaze.

"How do you know about Zoie?"

No answer.

"Shiro, how do you know about Zoie? I only ever mentioned _Tina_ , so how do you know about Zoie?"

"…"

" _What_ was that?"

"I looked for her around town. I found her. She became an assistant teacher at a ballet school."

" _Shiro!_ "

"You didn't give any details! What was I supposed to do? You never want to Mama or Papa."

"And I didn't tell you, specifically so you wouldn't involve yourself in my past!"

"You were ten! What 'past' does a ten-year-old have?"

"Mine!"

"OK, stop!"

Keith was breathing heavily and shaking, and Shiro looked like he was on the brink of a headache.

"We're yelling at each other, aren't we?" Keith finally said.

"…Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Keith murmured.

"I know, I'm sorry too," Shiro said.

They took several more deep breaths before they did anything else. Keith flopped onto his back and sighed.

"All right, what did you do?"

"You said you used to live on Twist Alley, I went there first."

"Yeah, D.I. Apartment Complex, Apartment 404."

"The landlady said that it was empty."

"What?"

"She said it was empty, I went up and checked. No-one was in there. They moved out."

" _What?_ "

"I said-"

"No, Shiro, I _know_ what you said," Keith started, sitting up. "What I _mean_ is that it doesn't make any sense. They weren't afraid to talk money around me. The apartment was leased with Reggie for seven years. When I left, they had only been there for three. I was in that orphanage for two years before you took me in. They should've still been there."

"Well, they weren't," Shiro said finally. "So I asked about Tina, and the landlady said she got a job at a nearby dance school…"

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Shiro looked at the building. It was designed to look like it was made with old-fashioned bricks. Whoever had done the job could've fooled him. He felt like he had been dropped into a history book.

 _'Millicent School of Ballet. This is the place.'_

He stepped in and looked around. There were pictures of former students, decorations of music notes, and pictures of fancy-looking buildings.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Shiro looked up at the reception desk. A little blonde woman with her hair in a neat bun sat there looking at him with suspicious brown eyes.

"Hi there, sorry. I'm looking for a Tina Dunbar, is she in today?"

The receptionist looked him over then began looking through her computer, likely looking for who he'd mentioned. In less than thirty seconds, she looked back at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but there's no one here with the last name 'Dunbar'."

"Well, it's possible that she changed her last name, does anyone here have Tina as a first name?"

"There's only one. She's an assistant teacher here. Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

"Yes please."

Shiro took a seat and waited. He waited a half-an-hour before a young woman, a few years his elder came and spoke to the receptionist. They talked quietly for two minutes before the receptionist pointed him out. The other woman looked at him and Shiro pretended to be interested in the magazine he was reading. In reality, Shiro was looking the woman over to see if she fit the description. Dark skin, big brown eyes, and blonde coils for hair.

Match.

The woman said something to the receptionist before walking over to Shiro. She moved very gracefully and here steps were purposeful.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my name is Takashi Shirogane, you knew my brother?"

"I don't know anyone with that surname, I'm sorry."

"He's not my biological brother. We just took him in several months ago. He mentioned a friend Tina Dunbar, that's why I came to talk to you."

For a split second, Tina's eyes widened in shock, then she turned to the receptionist.

"Ina, I'm gone, I'll be back in about an hour."

With that she grabbed Shiro by the hand and drug him out of the building. She took him a few streets down into a little café. She took him to the nearest booth and sat him down.

"How's he doing?" Tina asked.

"What?"

" _Keith_ , how is he?"

"He's doing fine, great actually."

"That's… That's wonderful… He doesn't talk about us, does he?"

"No, that's why when he mentioned you about two weeks ago, I came looking for you"

"It took you two weeks to find me?"

"It took two weeks to wheedle out your old address from him. After that the landlady said you got a job at Millicent's. Said you were the last one to move out of 404."

"I was. The lease went void, and none of us wanted to stay there after that. But I doubt you came here to talk about me."

"Actually, I did."

Tina looked at the teenager incredulously.

"I'm sorry?"

"I came to ask why you put him in an orphanage."

Tina looked away, thankful when a server strolled up to their table.

"Good afternoon, I'm Luna and I'll be your server today. What'll you have?"

"Can I get coffee — dark roast — with a double, no _triple_ shot of expresso, two creams and a sugar?" Tina asked.

"Our baristas are gonna _love_ you," Luna said. "And you, sir? What will you have?"

"Uh… Can I just get a melya?"

"Coming right up!"

With that, Luna and her cheeriness had gone and Tina was looking at Shiro with downtrodden, guilty eyes. There was a heavy darkness in her countenance.

"We didn't want to do it you know."

"Then why did you?"

"It was the best we could do."

Shiro gave her a disbelieving look as Luna brought their drinks. Tina thanked her before taking a large gulp of hers and sighing. She looked back at Shiro contemplatively before speaking again.

"Aside from Little K, there were six others. Tiny, Frizzy, Euie, Zigzag, Reggie, and myself. Reggie was the leader of our little outfit. He kept us on the straight and narrow... Or as straight and narrow as it gets for three runaways, a couple of orphans, and a street urchin. He kept us out of trouble, and he and I managed the books."

"So what happened?"

"How old are you? Because this story is pretty R rated as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm seventeen," Shiro deadpanned.

"Coulda fooled me, Babyface."

"Just get on with it."

"Zigzag'd gone out to a party. But there were a couple of pins who were gonna be there looking for some new 'workers'. So, Reggie went there to get her home safe."

"I'm sensing a 'however' coming."

"… _However_ , there were also some dealers there trying to pedal some new designer potions. In the end, _Zigzag_ was the one who brought Reggie home."

"A couple of dealers convinced him to try?"

"Naw, Zigzag saw the whole thing. An aggressive seller stuck a needle in his arm and pushed the stuff into his system. You can imagine what happened next."

"He got hooked?"

"Yep. He seemed okay after the initial high, so we didn't really watch him. That was our first mistake. He went back for another fix. Then once a week. We didn't notice until we were short on rent by a couple hundred."

"That much?"

"And that was just the first month. By the second month we tried cutting him off. He got aggressive. He stole money from the pool. Then he started using twice a week. He started forgetting things. Almost got Zigzag into night-walking. That was when I decided Keith wasn't safe anymore."

"Keith wouldn't be safe because Reggie almost prostituted Zigzag?"

"You don't get it, _do you_ Takashi? The streets aren't the nicest place, but sometimes it's worse than you could imagine."

"…What do you mean?"

"There are some sellers who deal in more than just potions and night-walking. Some of them have ties to the Underworld."

"Underworld?"

"I'm talking a lot more than just drug trafficking. There's international smuggling, human trafficking, and bargaining."

" _Bargaining?_ "

"Parts."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Shiro said.

"Fingers, toes, eyeballs, human livers? That sort of thing?"

"Please tell me you're joking," Shiro begged, looking a little green.

"I wish I was. Money isn't the only form of currency if that's the case. Reggie's dealer wanted primarily cash, but was willing to accept things that could be sold to other 'Street Merchants'. And around that time, there was a trafficker looking for a certain kind of 'merchandise.'"

"What _kind_ of merchandise?"

"Children. Between the ages of five and twelve."

Shiro looked less green and far more pale. He felt himself beginning to swoon. Tina reached over and gently fanned him with a menu.

"Easy there Shirogane, I can't have you passing out on me."

Shiro took a swig of his drink hoping the warmth would sooth his suddenly hyperactive nerves. It worked, if only slightly.

"You don't think he actually _would have_ …?"

"Addiction changes people, Takashi," Tina said. "And after the Zigzag scare, we didn't want to find out. I had Tiny check out all the orphanages and foster care facilities in the area and find the best one. _St. Anthony's Home for Children_ ; that was the best she could find. Not over-filled, decent staff, no illegal child labor, it even had a playground and classrooms… Was her screening accurate?"

"My parents had no complaints."

"Oh, thank goodness," Tina sighed in relief.

"If you don't mind my asking… What happened to Reggie?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," Tina answered, her eyes beginning to water.

"Tina…"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," She said, wiping her eyes. "Reggie… Reggie got clean almost a year after we had to give Keith away. He'd been off the stuff for about one hundred and eighty-three days. We went to a party, him Euie and me. It wasn't a street party. It was a kid from one of the good neighborhoods having a house party."

"You though it was safe."

"Yeah… We thought. We were wrong. Someone at the party invited a couple of peddlers to it, and one of them…"

The realization hit Shiro like a ton of bricks.

"…Reggie's old dealer?"

"Yeah… She showed up, saw him and… I don't know. She must've lost more business than just him because she tried to convince him to buy."

"It didn't work, I hope."

"No. But she was desperate. Started showing him needles to try and tempt him. …The proudest moment was when he looked her dead in the eye and told her: _'I lost most of my life to you and this stuff. The answer is no.'_ …But that's when she lost it. She took a needle and shoved it into his neck."

"Please no."

"I wish I was lying. Problem was, it was an empty needle."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You would think. But she pushed the plunger and he started convulsing. He collapsed before I could get the needle out. He was dead before I could try to call an ambulance."

"I… I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. The coroner told us he died of an 'air embolism'. From what I understood, the air in the empty needle wound up getting too much oxygen to his brain. Then again, I don't know much about biology so don't quote me on it."

"I won't… He doesn't talk about you, you know."

"That's a good thing. The less he talks about us, the better."

"Do… you miss him?"

"…Every single day," she confessed. "Sometimes… Sometimes I can't help but wonder if we did the right thing. Bringing him to an orphanage. I can still remember the way he looked at me just before I started walking away."

Tina's eyes began watering and tears began to fall.

"He looked like we just abandoned him. I didn't want to do it."

"Tina, look at me," Shiro said, taking hold of one of her hands. "You made the best decision you could."

Tina took an offered napkin and wiped the tears off her face. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to settle herself and only succeeded in making more tears fall.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a mess."

"You have every right to cry. You've been through things I can't even imagine."

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He searched through it until he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Let me show you something."

He handed her the device and Tina stared at the screen. The young woman was utterly awestruck. There was Keith, her Keith, smiling and holding his old teddy bear with his face cherry red.

"He's so big now."

Shiro smiled.

"Yeah, that picture is from last week."

"He's happy, right?"

"We try our best."

Tina looked back down at the picture, a small smile gracing her features. Shiro looked down as another idea.

"You know if you want, I could come by the school next month and show you how he's doing… If you want."

"You're not serious, are you?"

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Keith stared at Shiro with tears welling up. He tried to stop them before they fell, but with very little success.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a shove.

Shiro barely flinched.

"She begged me not to. She thought you'd be better off not knowing."

And with that admittance, the dam broke. Keith cried. He cried until his face turned red and his nose was runny. Shiro wrapped the younger in his arms and held him close. Kieth tried to push him away, but his efforts were half-hearted.

"Keith, it's okay. You're okay."

Eventually Keith stopped fighting it and clung to Shiro for dear life. His sobs wracking his whole body and his tears wetting the fabric of Shiro's nightclothes. Shiro put a hand on the younger's head, carding his fingers through dark locks soothingly. He placed a kiss on Keith's temple and rested his chin on his head, still holding on.

"I'm still mad at you," Keith sniffed.

"I know."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't."

"Yeah, I won't… Still mad."

"We've covered that."

"We're talking about this."

"Tomorrow, I promise. Right now you need to sleep."

"Fine."


	2. Tina

_"Is that him? Really? …If I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe it… He's not a little boy anymore."_

-V-O-L-T-R-O-N-

 _Paladins, please report for morning training!_

Shiro woke up at the first sound of the alarm. By the second ring Keith was up as well. By the third and final go-round Shiro was half-way into his armour.

"I'd better get ready," Keith said groggily, dragging himself upright.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. _You_ need to rest, you were up half the night," Shiro said, gently coaxing him to lay back down.

"So were you."

"Yes, but I'm used to fragmented sleep. You, on the other hand, have a regimented sleep schedule. I can't let you go against a gladiator-bot asleep on your feet."

"I have, and I will again," Keith said, but lay back down anyways.

"Sure you will," Shiro said, securing his cuirass. "And while you stay here,  
I'll cover for you."

"Yeah, because you're not a terrible liar."

"Hey, I had you fooled for a few years, didn't I?"

"To be fair, I knew you were lying. I just didn't know what about."

Shiro paused in attaching his left vambrace.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah," Keith yawned. "Aguri, Ryou, and I… We all thought you were seeing some girl you were worried Sungmo and Samchon wouldn't like."

"Well, technically, I was seeing someone, just not in the way you all thought."

"Ha! Tell that to Aguri. She was wondering when you would tell us about your secret girlfriend."

"Oh, please tell me you're joking."

"Takashi, she was planning your wedding."

Shiro almost dropped a greave.

"Not officially, of course," Keith yawned. "Just on paper… She even designed a wedding dress, you know."

Shiro chuffed out a small laugh as he pulled his right sabaton, securing it to the rondels on his greave. Keith finally drifted off with a turn of his head. Shiro paused at the doorway and gave the younger a gentle smile.

"Sweet dreams kiddo."

With that he took off. He made it to the training room about three minutes before Lance rolled in. So, barely on time. Allura gave him a curious look, but said nothing. And then she noted Keith's absence.

"Where is Keith? I thought he would be joining us."

"Oh, uh… Well, he's still asleep," Shiro said.

"Asleep?" Allura and the other three paladins chorused incredulously.

"Yes, asleep."

"Keith sleeps?" Lance asked, genuinely confused.

Shiro had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Lance's question.

"Yes, Keith sleeps Lance. He's a living being that requires rest in order to function."

"That aside, _why_ is he asleep?" Allura asked.

"We were _might_ have been up half the night?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Allura countered.

"Both."

"Alright, then!" Allura said, ending the conversation. "Right now I need all of you to focus!"

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Training had been killer. Allura had been terribly brutal. He had almost sagged in relief when it was finally over. And he had thought Iverson's drills were harsh. Iverson couldn't have prepared any of them for Allura's training. The devil _himself_ couldn't have been more barbarous. He fumbled into his room and found Keith beginning to wake up.

"Good morning."

"It should be almost noon by now Keith."

"Then good-almost-noon, Grumpy."

"I'm not- Sorry. Allura just put us through training from the depths of hell."

Keith sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I wouldn't think Allura knows what hell looks like."

Shiro eyed Keith curiously.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Takashi."

That was his mistake.

"You like her!"

"What?"

"You, Keith Kogane-Shirogane, have a crush on the princess."

Keith eyed him quietly for a second, but it was long enough that Shiro caught the mild flush on his face.

"You're more delusional than Lance!" Keith finally snapped.

"Mm-hm, sure I am. I'm just imagining that you're in lo-o-ove with Allura," Shiro teased as he sat down on the bed and began poking Keith's sides.

"You're crazy."

"And you've got a crush."

Keith groaned and flung himself back as Shiro began to sing-song and babble nonsensical romanticisms.

" _How_ are you the leader?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who put me in charge. That was your girlfriend."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me… But not as much as you love Allura."

"…Well you got one thing right," Keith muttered. He paused as he realized what he said. "Crap."

"I KNEW IT!" Shiro snapped. "You _do_ like her!"

"Shut up!" Keith shouted. "Can you act your age for five minutes, please?"

"You sure you want that, Keith? I _am_ only six years old."

"You're twenty-frickin'-five, you immature idiot."

Shiro blew him a kiss and Keith lost it.

"That's it. I'm done. I'm going to train before you drive me crazy. And don't think for a second that I forgot about last night, we're still talking about that."

"I patiently await your return, _Romeo_."

"Shut it Shirogane."

-V-O-L-T-R-O-N-

Keith absolutely decimated the gladiator bot pitted against him. He had fallen back into an familiar routine. Block, parry, sidestep, swing, kick. Parry, parry, lunge.

"I see the Blades are keeping you sharp."

Had Keith not been so focused, he might have miss-stepped. Instead, he cut the final gladiator down and ended the simulation.

"Have to be, considering they're almost stricter than you, Princess."

"I would hope I'm not that severe."

"You are. But you're actually a lot nicer about it than most of my commanders previous anyway."

"That is a compliment, yes?"

"It is," Keith said with a smirk.

"Good. Now… How have you been doing?"

"I've been fine."

"…Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"You know… We may primarily use communications for Coalition reports and such, but there are private channels that you can use if you ever want to talk to us."

"Really?"

"Yes really. We miss you, you know."

"…I miss you guys too."

"Ah, I just remembered I need to run a systems check on the bridge. Excuse me."

"No, its fine, I have to go anyway. I promised Shiro we'd talk."

As the two stepped out, Keith remembered something. On one of several broadcasts, the Coalition had made, there were a handful in particular he had found… interesting.

"Hey, Allura?"

"Yes?"

"I just remembered something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Your ' _Me_ ' impressions are terrible."

With that he bounded down the hall in the other direction, careful to keep from laughing.

"Wait a tick- _Keith!_ Get back here! Oh, _Ancients!_ "

He couldn't stop smiling though. When he was far enough away, he stopped to catch his breath, grinning like an idiot. When his quiet laughter finally stopped. His mind reeled back. Dredging up cold memories he hated. His smile died, his lips quirking into a frown and brows knitting together.

"Stop that," he murmured to himself. "This is different."

-V-O-L-T-R-O-N-

"You're back earlier than I thought."

"I have a week before I need to get back to base. I'm not putting this off."

Shiro sighed and put down the mission reports. He sat down on the bed and Keith followed suit.

"I still can't believe you went digging into my life behind my back even after I told you not to," Keith said. "I didn't expect that from you."

"I was worried. When we first moved away you were living with your dad next to our old house," Shiro said. "Then one day I take a shortcut past an orphanage in a different _town_ , and I see you huddled on the outskirts of the playground."

Keith couldn't deny that the situation was strange. Then again, he was a human-Galra hybrid, who lived alone in the desert for a year, who then travelled into space in a giant magitech lion and became part of a war for the freedom of the entire universe. And that last part was _after_ he turned eighteen. It would be safe to say that absolutely nothing in his life was normal. But that still didn't excuse Shiro going behind his back. He kept his eyes down, staring at his feet.

"So, you found Tina and you met with her?"

"Once month until the Kerberos launch."

"Why didn't you tell me? I… I would've wanted to see her."

"I promised her I wouldn't," Shiro insisted. "Believe me Keith, there were so many times I thought about telling you, but a promise is a promise."

"Why didn't she want to see me?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"She stopped caring then."

"Keith, look at me."

Slowly Keith brought his eyes up to the elder and Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Keith, she gave you up because it wasn't safe for you to stay. I told you that yesterday. If she could've kept you, she would have."

"How can you know that?"

"Because she loves you."

Now tears were welling up.

"I… I can't belive that."

"I'll keep telling you until you do then," Shiro insisted. "You didn't see her face when she told me about letting you go. You didn't see how happy she was when I told her you were the top of your class in high school. You didn't see they tears of joy she cried when I showed her a picture in your Garrison uniform. She loves you Keith, even though we're light-years away from Earth, she loves you. And I am so, _so_ sorry you see it."

The tears began to fall then, and Keith sniffed quietly as he tried to stop. Shiro carefully wiped the tears from his face. Keith gave little almost-hiccups as he tried to stop.

"Crybaby Keith," he murmured.

"Keith, you are not a crybaby," Shiro corrected. "I swear, when I see Ryou, I'm gonna punch him in the face again."

"You know what the funny thing is Shiro?" Keith asked.

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm crying because I'm happy or sad."

"Really? I know what'll make you smile."

"What?"

" _If you're happy and you know it clap your hands,_ " Shiro sung.

"Oh my gosh, _no_ ," Keith snapped, but a small smile appeared anyway.

" _If you're happy and you know it clap your hands._ "

"Shiro _stop_!"

" _If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands_."

"Takashi, shut up! No more!" Keith said; sobs now long replaced with giggles.

"But you're smiling!"

"You're ridiculous."

Shiro smiled clapped his hands.

"You did not just!"

The two burst out laughing. After a few minutes, the two caught their breaths and collapsed back onto the bed.

"You know… You should go talk to Lance," Shiro suddenly said slyly. "He's been half-bored to tears without you here to bug him."

Keith eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you giving me _permission_ to annoy him?"

"As the leader of Voltron? No. As your favorite older brother? _Please_."

Keith gave a small laugh and smirked before heading out the door. But then he paused in the doorframe.

"Hey, Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Did… Did Tina tell you any stories about the others?"

"Yes, she did."

"Do you think you could tell me a few? Before I leave?"

"Of course."

Keith smiled.

"Thanks.


End file.
